


foreign creature (your gift is a burden)

by makkthree



Series: soulmate verse [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Queerplatonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkthree/pseuds/makkthree
Summary: Crowe was eight and didn't know what a soulmate was.thenCrowe was twenty six and braided a silver pin into her soulmates hair.This is the story of everything between those points and beyond.





	1. Age 8

Crowe was eight and didn't know what soulmates were. She knew she had a mark on her hip, some kind of delicate looking blue flowers she had never seen or heard of, but she didn't exactly have someone to tell her what it meant. If she had ever had any parents like the kids outside the orphanage, she didn't remember them, and the Matron was far too busy to answer every kid's questions - even if Crowe thought they were good questions to ask.

 

Crowe understood Matron was busy looking after all the kids like her, not to mention all the hunters dropping off more from the outskirts seemingly every time they came to town - Matron talked about it often enough, usually with a pinched look on her face.

 

Crowe wouldn't complain though. There wasn't much comfort to be had in the orphanage, but she was grateful to have somewhere to sleep and eat warm food. Her old bunkmate used to tell her stories of what it was like being a little kid outside the orphanage, and Crowe was fine with what she had if she didn't have to experience that herself. Stella had just turned fifteen and left the village to find work, so for now she had the bed to herself too!

 

It was nice having space, but she would rather have shared her bed if it meant she had a good friend to tell her stories. She would be even happier if there were any grownups to help Matron be less busy so she could answer Crowe's questions. As it was, she had no one to answer her questions about soulmates or blue flowers on her skin.

 

Crowe didn't know what soulmates were or what the pretty flowers on her side meant, but that was okay. Crowe didn't know a lot of things. She was sure she'd find out the answers to all the things she didn't know when she was a grownup.


	2. Age 10

Crowe was ten, and had a nebulous idea that the marking on her skin connected her to someone, but she didn't understand the mechanics, or the point. 

 

She watched from a tree - hidden from view as long as she didn't make any noise to draw attention to herself - as a young couple met at the edge of town, staring at the way their marks - some kind of gemstone and a butterfly, both on their forearms - glowed as they walked hand in hand, basking in each other's presence. She had learned over the past couple years from overhearing conversations in the marketplace that when two people's marks glowed, that meant they were “soulmates”. 

 

She had once had plans to ask one of the older kids or some of the grownups besides Matron (like that nice man who moved to the village last year who brought food to the orphanage and helped cook the evening meals a couple nights a week) but after that one incident  _ (she didn't mean to she was just angry and scared and hurt she didn't want to hurt anyone and no one actually got hurt so wHY-) _ she had been kicked out of the orphanage, unwelcome among the other children, relegated to living along the outskirts of her hometown with no one around who really cared if she lived or died. 

 

She only tried going back once, and still had a mark on her shoulder from the rocks that Matron threw at her. That was the first of many lessons she learned to stay out of sight, stay out of the way, and fend for herself without being too intrusive if she didn't want to be chased into the wilds with the daemons and beasts.

 

Crowe found her thoughts turning to Stella, her old bunkmate who was always nice to her, and told her about what it was like living on her own before being brought to Matron. Crowe thought of trying to find Stella and asking how to get food from town without getting kicked or having rocks thrown at her, but Stella had left to be a hunter and hadn't ever come back to the village, so Crowe didn't know how to find her. Plus, Stella had been nice, but Matron was nice before Crowe had been bad, so maybe Stella would throw rocks at Crowe too.

 

She shook her head. It didn't matter anyway. Crowe was hungry, and it was almost time for the diner to throw out the waste from lunch to get ready for the dinner rush. If she hurried, she might be able to grab some food that wasn't too mushy before someone saw her and chased her off. She cast one last look at the two "soulmates" now passing down the street before climbing down the tree and setting off in search of food.

 

Crowe was 10 and didn't understand what soulmates were, but she had realized they meant you were connected to someone through the marks on your skin. She didn't know how it worked, but Crowe had more important things to worry about. She just hoped her soulmate didn't live in this town. She didn't want to be connected to someone who hated her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part of my soulmate au verse! 
> 
> This story is all from Crowe's POV but I have plans to write a counterpart from Luna's POV too. I might be writing other stories in this verse too.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
